


Jealousy

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot





	Jealousy

We walked into the diner and sat down at a booth, we had been hunting a witch for a while now and we just got a lead on her. Dean sat next to me while sam sat across and we all ordered something and waited for the food to come, 

I was a tanktop with jeans and my red hair was fading away each day, i havent had the time to dye it, as the hunting never stopped. As i sat there, i noticed a guy from far away checking me out, 

"well that guy is really just looking at me" i said out loud, the guy was tall and handsome looking 

"who?" dean asked looking at me, i pointed to the guy and dean nodded getting up with anger in his eyes 

"dean its fine honestly" i said holding his hand 

"fine? casey he is staring you down" he said angry 

"like i said. im fine" i said raising my eyebrow, i wondered why he got so defensive all the time, i mean we have been dating for a while now, Dean sat down and stared at the guy from far away and then got up in anger as the guy continued to stare me down, 

"im going to get drinks" he said and walked out of the diner, the guy had already left and me and sam were done eating, i got out of the diner and saw dean with some beer in his hands, he handed me one and then gave one to sam who looked at him concerned. The guy who was checking me out had bruises all over his face and deans knuckles were bleeding a little bit, 

"what happened to your hand?" i asked opening the beer with my opener, 

"nothing" he said and got in the car, i raised my eyebrows and got in shotgun and sam sat in the back, i drank my beer and we sat silently for a few hours before we found a motel. We checked in and i was with dean and sam got his own room. 

I sat on the bed and took my medical kit out and tended to deans hands, they were all bloody and bruised, 

"what happened?" i asked looking at dean, dean stared at me, his green eyes becoming more angry, 

"i had a little conversation" he said in a husky voice, 

"conversation? more like you punched his face in" i said taking whiskey out and pouring it on his wound, he grimaced as the whiskey fell on his wound and he stared at me as i tended to his bruises, 

"i cant handle other guys looking at you" he said softly 

"well i am yours dean.. i will be forever" i said looking up at him and smiled, he got close to me and kissed me softly and then laid me on the bed, 

"i cant handle it, no one looks at you but me" he said kissing my neck, i closed my eyes as he continued, going lower and lower, removing my tanktop and then my bra, then held my breasts in his hands as he kissed them slowly, went down lower and kissed my belly before kissing my inner thighs, making me wet 

"fuckkk" i moaned as he continued, he looked up at me and smiled before putting his tongue on my clit and licking around until i held the sheets, my moans were getting louder as he kept going 

"thats it baby, louder" he said as he continued, he got back up and made me unbuckle his belt while looking at him, i bit my lip and touched his hard cock with my tongue and lips through his boxers, he closed his eyes and moaned a little bit, 

"i love making you hard" i said looking at him as i lowered his boxers down, i put his hard cock in my mouth and licked the side as he held my hair in a pony tail, bobbing my head back and forth as i sucked on it, he moaned a little louder and it made me really wet, i looked up at him as i spit on it and sucked on it a little more, he held my head and fucked my mouth, 

"now let me fuck you" he said and laid me down on the bed, and put himself inside of me, thrusting back and forth, grabbing my waist as he did, making me moan louder and louder, making me grab the sheets and my legs shake, eventually cumming in me 

He rolled over and i laid there looking at the ceiling, 

"fuck that was good" i said turning to him and he kissed my forehead   
"i love you" he said and we both cuddled


End file.
